The invention relates to a booster seat for supporting a child or a small individual in a standard adult seat, and more particularly to a child theater booster seat for use in a row of adult theater seats having an interlocking means for interlocking a first respective of the child theater booster seat with a second respective of the child theater booster seat.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 390,407 booster seats have been used in bath tubs for providing a temporary seat for an individual. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,247,161, illustrates the use of a booster seat in a barber shop chair.
With the increasing popularity of movies for young children, a need for a booster seat for a theater has developed. The current theater seat has a seat depth designed for a normal adult with no seats designed for children. When a child uses the current adult theater seat, the child generally stands in the seat in order to view the screen.
The standing in the adult seat by the child presents two problems. The first is that most adult theater seats are designed with a bias to spring the chair up and inward when the chair is not in use. Having a child standing in a chair that is biased upward and inward is unsafe because for smaller children who lack the resistance to maintain the adult theater seat downward, the seat biases upward possibly bending the child's legs and thus creating an uncomfortable viewing environment. The second problem that is created by a child standing in the theater seat is that the standing child is generally taller than a seated adult and hence restricts the viewing of the movie by theater patrons behind the child.
Furthermore, most booster seats are designed to be used with a solitary stand-alone structure such as the bath tub or barber chair. Audiences are common in which numerous children view the movie at one viewing. With the standard design of theater seats being in rows and having a common arm shared between seats, the standard booster seat is inadequate.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a child theater booster seat that can be used in a row of theater seats;
Furthermore, an object of the present invention is to provide a child theater booster seat which will place the child at an appropriate height to view the theatrical presentation without interfering with the view of other theater patrons;
Additionally, an object of the present invention is to provide a child theater booster seat which can be interlocked with a second child theater booster seat securing the seats to provide safe viewing for the respective children;
A further object of the present invention is to provide a child theater booster seat which is light-weight and can be manufactured economically.